


You fainted…straight into my arms.

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Series: Prompts from 2017 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, But we like him anyway, Dementors, Draco is kinda a git, Draco tries to be a git, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slight different beginning book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: alternative take on the Dementor-Train scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkabancan be read as pre-relationship
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts from 2017 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You fainted…straight into my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompt No. 38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.“

There were days in Harry James Potter's life, which did suck. Some more, others less. How he ended up with Draco Malfoy and an unknown man in one compartment was beyond him. His friends were on their search for Neville's new pet. And he had stayed behind. Only to be greeted by none other than the mighty Slytherin git. Great. „What do you want, Malfoy?!“

„My my... no mudbloods and blood traitors here? Have you started to behave properly?“

„Take that back, you git!“, Harry nearly yelled, blood boiling.

„I do not see any reason why I should, Potter! And anyway-“

„Shut up!“

„Excuse me?!“, now it was Draco's turn to get enraged. No one besides his parents had the right to tell him when to shut up or not.

„Just be quiet for one moment.“ Soon enough, it was getting ice cold. Harry started to hear faint screams.

„Potter, are you doing this?! I swear if you do any of this, my father will hear about it!“ It was official, Draco was pissed off. Maybe even a tiny bit scared.

Suddenly the compartment door burst open and a dementor hovered inside. First, it was only interested in Draco, but as Harry's saving complex got the better of him, he threw himself in between. Faintly the raven-haired heard Draco scream and a man yelling something. But what he noticed the loudest , were a woman pleads for her baby. Then everything went black.

When Harry came to himself again, he was greeted with a very uncomfortable looking Draco sitting across his sleeping place.

As soon as the blonde realized that Harry was awake again, his face got some color back and he started to look more like himself. Before Harry could ask Draco shot:  **“** You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.“ It was meant as a taunt. Maybe even as a mood lightener.

Sadly in that instance, the mysterious man came back and laughed at them. This caused both boys to blush a deep shade of pink. Also, it prompted a fast exit from the Slytherin.


End file.
